Unconditionally
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean's a little lovesick for Roman. M/M, oneshot


**Unconditionally:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean smiled as he wrapped one of his strong arms around the waist of his lover while he rested his head gently on his chest. There was nothing that made him feel more complete than the little moments he got to spend with the other man, his love. He lifted his head slightly and looked up at Roman's chiseled, handsome face. His lover's grey orbs were focused on the television that was at the foot of their bed but his right hand gently ran through Dean's short hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp intermittently as he watched whatever television program was on in the background.

He tilted his head up higher and lifted his leg up, throwing it over Roman's strong thighs, forcing the older Samoan man to finally tear his gaze away from the screen and look at him. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart pounding thunderously loud against his chest as their eyes finally locked. He could get lost in Roman's perfect grey eyes. Roman's eyes were definitely the window to his soul, the orbs often changing to reflect his own emotions. Dean felt so lucky and so privileged to be able to call this man his own, his chest swelling with pride, his blue eyes twinkling with the ultimate show of love every single time he even thought of Roman.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked. His lips twitching into a small smile while his hand slid from the back of Dean's head to rest on his waist.

"You." Dean replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Just thinking about how happy you make me."

Roman chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest and causing tingles to race through Dean's body. "You've got it bad for me, don't you?"

Dean's cheeks coloured slightly but he wasn't embarrassed. "You've got it just as bad."

"Oh really?" Roman cocked an eyebrow up as he looked at the younger man. "I think you've had it for me since the moment you locked your eyes on me."

"Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Dean smiled back at the older man. He lifted his head just a little bit more, their faces close enough that he could _almost_ press their lips together. Their eye contact hadn't broken the entire time and he knew that Roman wanted the same thing he did. "I love you Ro."

Roman's lips changed into a genuine smile, his hand tightening around Dean's waist and pulling the younger man in closer to his body. "I love you too Dean."

"You have no idea how happy you make me baby." Dean's whole face was glowing with love and admiration for his lover. "I'm so glad I get to call you mine."

"Where is all this sappy shit coming from?" Roman laughed. "I haven't ever seen you like this before."

Dean shrugged. "I just love you so much."

Roman moved his other hand to rest it on the back of Dean's forehead, feeling his temperature. "Have I been giving you too much dick lately or something? Is that what's gotten you all _funny_?"

"I forget how _unemotional_ you can be sometimes." Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his head back onto Roman's chest, breaking their intense eye contact. He didn't think Roman would make fun of him expressing his love for him and it kinda hurt him.

"Baby, don't be like that." Roman inwardly sighed, reaching down and tilting Dean's head so that the younger man was looking up at him again. He could see the look in Dean's eyes and he knew instantly that he'd managed to upset his younger lover. "Baby, I didn't mean to upset you. You know I'm not very good at showing my emotions through words and you know how long it took me to even tell you that I loved you." He sighed when he saw the look in Dean's eyes changing slightly. "I'm still getting used to you being so lovey-dovey with me and I'm trying to adjust okay? You know I love you."

"I just like to express how much I _do_ love you Roman." Dean responded after a moment's silence. "From the first moment you kissed me, you had me hooked and I just fell so hard for you. I know it took you a while to come around to even telling me how you felt but I always knew you were different from everyone else. I knew you were who I was always waiting for."

Roman smiled and thought back to how they'd even gotten together in the first place. He'd first met Dean back in FCW where they were scheduled to wrestle together in all sorts of matches ranging from tag team bouts to Triple Threat matches with their former team mate Seth. During their stint in FCW though, both of them didn't really spend much time with each other except for when they were talking strategies. Roman generally hung out with his cousins while Dean hung around with Seth almost to the point where you wouldn't see one without seeing the other. Roman often wondered if something ever happened between his lover and his best friend all those years ago but was always met with the same answer of 'no'.

His mind fast forwarded through his memories, not stopping until they landed on the night of their main roster debut as The Shield. They'd been on cloud nine after their debut, getting praised and cheered by their new co-workers and bosses. He and Dean had been rooming that night and after the pay-per-view had finished, all three of them went back to his and Dean's room to celebrate. They drank long into the night, their adrenaline still pumping as the roars of the crowd echoed throughout their ears. Seth passed out pretty early, falling asleep right in the middle of Dean's bed leaving just the two of them.

He could vividly remember the way that Dean had looked at him that night, sneaking looks before Roman finally called him out on it. Dean had been shaking when Roman asked him why he was even looking over at him, the fear and anxiety was very clear in Dean's piercing blue eyes before the liquid courage of shot after shot of straight Jack Daniel's kicked in. Dean had told him while looking Roman dead in the eye that he thought Roman was pretty good looking and that he kinda liked that.

Roman had been taken aback when the words had first left Dean's mouth. He'd never really considered ever being with a man until right in that moment. Dean had such pretty eyes and lips. Dean had his bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he just stared at Roman and the Samoan had the biggest urge to tug that lip from his team mates teeth and place it between his own. They had been standing maybe a few metres apart with Dean standing near the bed and Roman near the door, the room silent except for Seth's drunken snores. The mood in the room had vastly changed from one of careless fun to complete seriousness.

Roman couldn't take the tension that hung in the room and closed the gap between them. His hands went to Dean's hips and pulled their bodies in close together, shot after shot of electricity coursing through their veins while Dean's hands slid up to rest of Roman's broad, muscular shoulders. Their faces were so close now that Roman could practically taste the sweetness of Dean's lips. Their blue and grey eyes had locked for the longest of moments before he finally pressed their lips together for the very first time.

Roman had felt fireworks when their lips finally pressed together, both sets of eyes fluttering shut as they melted into each other. Nothing felt more right than the way their lips moved simultaneously together, opening and entwining their tongues as they kissed until they physically had to stop. When Roman's grey eyes reopened, he was met with Dean's blue orbs. He could see everything that he hadn't realized he'd wanted in those eyes and everything felt right. They fell asleep that night in Roman's bed wrapped up in each others' arms.

They'd been together since that night almost two years ago and even though Roman had never admitted it, that first kiss he shared with Dean was the moment that he fell in love with him. It had taken him so long to admit to the younger man his true feelings because he was absolutely fucking terrified. They were together for almost six months before he'd even let them be seen out in public together for fear of what the public would think of them. He knew it was hurting Dean and he could see the true love that Dean held for him in those piercing blue eyes every single time he looked into them. It was only a few months later when he finally admitted to the younger man that he loved him the way that he knew Dean did. Telling Dean that he loved him was one of Roman's proudest moments in his entire life and something he would continue to do for each and every day for the rest of his life.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean's words cut through the flashbacks that Roman was having.

"You." Roman answered, his smile growing when Dean's cheeks flushed. "I was just thinking about how I fell in love with you."

Dean's smile broadened, his cheeks popping showing off his dimples. "Tell me."

"I've never told you this before but I knew I loved you from the first moment we kissed." Roman said, his smile growing impossibly larger. "That messy, drunken kiss in our hotel room while Seth slept on the bed next to us."

"It's my favourite kiss we've ever shared." Dean pointed out. He let out a light laugh. "We fell in love at the same moment because that's when I knew I loved you too."

"Lucky you got yourself too drunk to control your mouth." Roman shot back, his arm tightening around Dean's waist, pulling the younger man in impossibly closer to his body. He loved to feel Dean up against him, the steady weight of his strong body making his heart race in his chest.

"Shut up and kiss me." Dean's lips twisted into a grin.

Roman used his other hand to tilt Dean's head up so that they were almost pressed together. He bent his head slightly and pressed their lips together in a soft, delicate kiss. His grey eyes fluttered shut and he was sure Dean's did so as his lips parted for Dean's probing tongue. He could never gain dominance when they kissed but he was perfectly fine with that, his stomach swirling with anticipation already. They'd barely touched and he was already excited but Dean had always had this sort of affect on him.

Roman used his strength to roll them over so that Dean was on his back and he was in between his lover's legs. He rested his hands on either side of Dean's head while he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding them together and causing heated moans to leave their still joined mouths. Their kiss only broke when Dean's hands grasped at the hem of Roman's shirt, tugging it up and over the Samoan man's head before he discarded it on the floor of their hotel room.

Dean felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in Roman above him. Roman looked like perfection without a shirt on, his chiseled body almost glowing from the steady stream of sunlight that made its way through their room and bathed him in it. He watched as Roman's long, black hair cascaded down his shoulders, hiding part of Dean's favourite part of Roman; his tattooed pectoral. He sat up on the bed and pushed away Roman's hair, his lips pressing, soft delicate kisses across the intricate artwork that had taken Roman hours to get done.

He felt Roman's hand slide through his short hair and it only encouraged him to keep kissing him. His tongue swirled around a nipple, a stiff grunt leaving Roman's lips as he traveled further South. He kept on kissing until he reached the belt buckle that held up Roman's dark coloured jeans. His hands made easy work of Roman's jeans, undoing them in a matter of moments before reaching in and wrapping his hand around Roman's already hardening cock. He grinned as he looked up at Roman, the look of definite lust in his eyes as he slowly worked his older lover.

Roman barely let Dean stroke him three times before he smacked away his hand. Dean's eyebrows shot up questioningly. "Why'd you do that?"

"You say that I don't _tell_ you how I feel about you." Roman started. "So I'm going to _show_ you."

Dean grinned right back at his older lover, his stomach doing back flips in anticipation as they locked eyes once more. He reached down and pulled off his own t-shirt before flopping back onto the large bed, his blue eyes showing his lover just how much he wanted that. "C'mon. Show me then."

Roman leaned forward and captured Dean's lips with his own for a scorching kiss that conveyed all of his emotions for the younger man. He pulled away from the kiss before Dean could force his tongue back into his mouth and started his descent of open mouthed kisses along Dean's body. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's right cheek before diving his face right into the younger man's neck, planting kisses all along the sensitive column. He could feel Dean's hand slide through his hair and hold him steady as he slowly pressed kisses lower and lower, moving onto the younger man's wonderful chest.

Roman loved Dean's chest especially the shape of his pectorals. He had such a masculine chest that it made his cock twitch inexplicably inside his pants every single time he saw it. It was bad enough when Dean had to wear the skin tight black singlets but now that the other man wore the white tank it just made him even more aroused. He'd been so tempted to just grab Dean and fuck him right there backstage at one of their live events but had always resisted the urge.

He continued his descent of Dean's body, pressing kisses all across his chest, his tongue swirling around each nipple before he reached the younger man's abdomen. His kisses grew hungrier, even biting softly while he moved lower still, not stopping until he reached the waistband of Dean's jeans. His hands made short work of the button and fly, pulling down the dark blue denim as well as Dean's bright red briefs. He groaned involuntarily, thinking about how those no doubt one sized too small briefs would look across Dean's voluptuous ass, the cotton sliding up in between his perfectly rounded cheeks.

He shook his head of his naughty thoughts and focused his attention back on the man who was currently sprawled out on the bed for him. He shuffled out from in between Dean's legs and tugged off the younger man's denim, discarding the items of clothing before removing his own. He heard a sharp gasp come from the bed when he pulled down his jeans, leaving him completely naked and standing to the side of the bed. He could see just how turned on Dean was, the scent of precum clouding the air as they stared at each other for the longest of moments, blue on grey reading each others thoughts and looking into each others souls.

Roman ran his hands down his sides before wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking himself a few times, identical groans leaving both his and Dean's mouths from the action. "All of this is yours baby for however long you want it."

Dean's face lit up. "How does forever sound?"

"Sounds pretty damn good to me babe." Roman smiled back.

He dropped his hand away from his cock and closed the gap between them, sliding back between Dean's legs in the spot he called home. He ran his hands gently up Dean's spread legs, the legs jumping and bent up to the sky. He groaned again, the simple action giving him a clear view of Dean's entrance. He licked his lips, leaning forward and pressing chaste kisses along the inside of Dean's left thigh, not stopping until he was only a few centimetres away from his lover's throbbing cock.

He glanced up at Dean's face. He could see the desperation in those blue orbs and he knew he couldn't disappoint his boy. His right hand slid around Dean's length, the younger man letting out a low groan of delight while Roman moved his mouth forward, his long flat tongue poking out and lapping at the few beads of pearly precum that were bubbling on the tip. He flicked his gaze up and discovered that Dean's eyes were already closed, his body giving in completely to Roman's pleasure before it had truly started. Roman smirked, closing his lips around the tip and sucking hard.

Dean let a loud, guttural noise be ripped from the base of his throat. Roman's lips around his cock felt so good. The Samoan man was very talented when it came to blow jobs, Roman's lips easily swallowing his entire length in one go and he wasn't exactly _small_ when it came to his cock size. He ran his hand through his lover's long hair, tugging him gently as Roman bobbed his mouth up and down. Roman was perfection. He almost had to pinch himself that he was even _with _the other man.

Roman only bobbed his mouth up and down Dean's cock a few more times before he pulled away, his eyes wide as he looked a little lower at the prize he truly wanted. He licked his lips and didn't hesitate to lean forward and lap eagerly at Dean's puckered entrance, the younger man squirming and writhing on the bed. He worked his tongue in and out, savouring the taste of the younger man, easing what he knew would be a tight, squeezing passage to get into. His hands grabbed at either one of Dean's legs, pushing them apart so he could push his tongue in further, reach deeper, all while Dean moaned wantonly above him.

He pulled away after a few more probes of his tongue in and out of Dean's velvety walls, the taste sticking to his tongue as he sat up. He leaned forward and reached beyond Dean's head to the small bedside table next to him. Sitting on top of the wooden table was a small bottle of lubricant that was almost half empty by now. He grabbed the bottle and sat back up, squeezing a generous amount onto the palm of his hand before he lathered his cock up with the clear gel. He let out a light moan from the coolness of the gel combined with his hand on his cock.

Dean watched his older lover stroke himself a few times through half-lidded eyes. He was beyond ready for what would happen next. He didn't have to wait long before the older man was lining his cock up with Dean's puckered entrance. Dean's blue eyes opened up wide and he lifted his legs higher, giving his love the easiest ride in he possibly could. The fat tip of Roman's cock pressed against his hole and that was when Roman finally looked up, his grey orbs showing Dean exactly how much he loved him as well as how much he wanted to fuck him. Dean was ready and he wanted it.

Dean tried to keep his blue eyes open as he felt Roman push into him in one smooth stroke, the Samoan's hips flush against his ass. Nothing made him feel more complete than this. Their bodies joined in a state of love and desire that he always wanted to last forever. He knew he had it bad for Roman. He was hopelessly and irreversibly in love with the other man.

He smiled as he looked up at Roman, the grey orbs that he had fallen in love with positively glowing with adoration for him. He reached his hands up and grabbed both of Roman's hands, sliding their fingers together as Roman fell forward and onto Dean, their bodies even closer than ever before, their hearts almost beating as one as their eyes locked once more. Every single ounce of love that Dean had for Roman he showed his lover. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in the sweetest of kisses, mouths opening and closing on each other as Roman finally started to move inside of him.

Dean was lost in sweet, delirious pleasure as Roman's hips moved against him, the larger man's cock sliding in and out of him while he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, pulling him in tighter every single time. Their lips stayed locked together as they moved as one, heavy breaths, light moans and groans being shared between the two lovers as Roman slowly started to increase the speed and force behind his thrusts. Roman had wanted to keep this slow, keep it so that they were making love but he knew his own desires would fail him, his cock throbbing from the tight, clenching channel that surrounded him completely, suffocating his length with every thrust in and out.

Dean's fingernails grabbed at Roman's strong shoulders, pulling him in closer. He wanted to _feel_ every single ounce of love that Roman had promised he would give him. He was sure Roman could feel his heart thundering hard against his chest, was almost certain that Roman could feel the way that his stomach clenched the more the Samoan man rocked in and out of him. He had to tear his mouth away from Roman's when he felt the tip of the other man's cock rub urgently against his prostate for the first time, Roman's name leaving his lips at an almost alarming volume.

Roman smirked, his hips picking up in speed as he took in Dean's facial expressions. The younger man's lips parted, his eyes screwed shut while he felt the definite pinch of Dean's nails against his caramel coloured skin. He let out a groan of his own when he felt the powerful throb of his lovers cock from in between their joined bodies. He wanted to reach in between them but at the same time, he loved the closeness as they made love. They'd never been pressed chest to chest like this before in all the time they'd been together and had sex. He knew they'd be doing it a helluva lot more after they'd finished.

Dean's blue eyes fluttered open when he heard the desperate groan of his name from Roman's lips. Their grey and blue eyes locked once more before he leaned forward and pressed their lips back together. There was something so intoxicating about kissing the Samoan man that he knew he could never tire of no matter how much he did it. He could feel his cock throbbing between their slightly sweaty bodies, his stomach swirling with anticipation from the constant onslaught of his prostate. He knew he couldn't last much longer even if he tried. The sheer intensity of their lovemaking was almost enough to push him over the edge.

He pulled back from the kiss, chest panting, blue eyes wide as he stared in Roman's greys. "I'm close baby."

"So am I." Roman breathed back, his hips speeding up a little bit the more he felt the telltale churning right in the pit of his stomach.

Dean managed to slide his hand out of Roman's right grip and push between their joined bodies. Roman pulled his stomach back just slightly, arching his back to allow Dean's hand to sneak inside and wrap around his throbbing cock. He moaned from the touch of his own hand and instantly worked himself at an almost furious pace. He was right on the brink of his own orgasm that he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. He knew he couldn't last much longer at all if Roman continued the way he did with his thrusts.

His breathing sped up, his stomach churning to the point of almost being uncomfortable and he knew he was done for. His hand continued moving up and down his cock but he couldn't even warn the other man, his lips opening in a loud moan of Roman's name before he exploded across his hand and their stomachs, his entire body shaking from an earth shattering orgasm that made him feel more alive than any of their neediest sex ever had.

Roman's thrusts sped up as he watched Dean cum, the younger man's back arching and his face contorting to one of absolute pleasure. He could feel his own orgasm fast approaching, his thrusts starting to get a little robotic as he felt Dean's tight walls clench hard around his thick cock. He leaned forward and captured his lover's lips with his own as he thrust a few more times before exploding into Dean, the younger man's name a grunt on his lips as he rode out his own orgasm.

He rocked his hips in and out of Dean a few more times, their lips moving in sync with another before he finally came to a stop. He pulled back from the kiss but didn't move from inside of the other man. He locked eyes with the younger man, the blue orbs of his lover showing him what he knew, that Dean truly loved him with all his heart. "I know I'm not as affectionate with my words but I hope that showed you that I love you with everything I am Dean. I'll always love you unconditionally."

Dean smiled, his eyes watering with pride. "You definitely showed me Ro. I know you think I'm a sap but you mean the world to me. You _are_ my world."

Roman smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's cheek. "You're mine too baby."

"Look who the sap is now." Dean smiled, his hand sliding from between their bodies and gently touching Roman on the hip. "I like it though. Even if you only say that in private."

"When we're done with wrestling, you won't be able to stop me from screaming my love for you." Roman responded. "Until then, you'll just have to be my 'home boy'."

"As long as you put up with me being lovesick for you." Dean said with a small smile.

"I'd put up with just about anything for you." Roman said quickly.

"My boyfriend the secret romantic. Who would've known?" Dean grinned, his dimples popping.

"Well I'd love to see what everyone would say when they find out how much of a sap you really are behind closed doors." Roman teased.

"You love it." Dean grinned.

"I do." Roman said quickly. "Now come on, we gotta get a shower and make a move to get to the arena."

Dean sighed dramatically. "If we _have_ to."

Roman gently pulled out of his lover and slid off the bed. He saw Dean trying to sit up but before he did, Roman scooped the younger man up into his arms and carried him bridal style towards the bathroom. He smiled when he felt Dean's arms wrap around his neck and he pressed their lips together in a passion filled kiss.

Dean smiled. Everything else could crumble around them but he and Roman were forever.

**END**

**A/N:** so how did a lovesick Dean Ambrose work for everyone? Special thanks to SparklesBlue who nudged me on tumblr to write this story. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! Until the next one, GatesVengeance x


End file.
